What if
by LillyMorgan
Summary: What if Macy didn't forgive the guys in Chasing The Dream and stayed cold? Nacy drabble, I guess. Rated T just in case. Might be made into a What If? series.
1. Chapter 1

I don't remember what posessed me to write this, but, hey, I might as well do something with it.

So, this is a tag to 'Chasing The Dream'. I changed only a little of it. Lets say when Kevin apoligized, Macy just walked away. And this is during Science class which she has with Nick.

***

She could feel him staring at her, she could see it from the corner of her eyes. He was sitting right next to her. Curse the stupid science teacher for furnishing the classroom with 3-person tables. He's looking at her again. She just ignored him. He cleared his throat. No responce. He coughed. Nothing. Again. Nada. He coughed louder. Zilch. He started a fit of fake coughs. Still ignoring him. Well, at least not everyone ignored him.

"Nick, are you sick?" Mrs. Snark asked.

"No ma'm," Nick replied.

"You sure? Maybe you should go to nurse, I can have her give you the day off. You can go home, and practice your guitar, for your next concert," she said, before leaning in to whisper, "my neice has tickets." She smiled.

"Surprize, surprize. I guess pop stars really can get away with anything. Not that hard to believe, considering..." Macy whispered coldly.

"That's just Miss Snark, no other teacher treats me differently," Nick said.

"I'm sorry, Marisa," she said, referring to the girl on her other side who was on the gymnastic squad with her. Marisa was a cold-blooded ditz blondie (as Nick described her) with a stone cold heart, and Nick found it hard to believe Macy even talked to her. "Was I talking to him?" Marisa looked over past Macy, her eyes narrowing at the sight of him, and her nose twitched up as if she smelled sonething foul.

"No, Macy, I don't think you showed any signs of talking to him. I guess pop stars_ do _think they can get away with anything," she said nastily.

"Macy, just talk to me," Nick said.

"Looks like pop stars can't say please either, huh, Marisa," Macy said.

"I don't think Macy wants to talk to you," Marisa told Nick.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," Nick replied.

"They can't be nice either," Marisa said to Macy. Nick wrote a note to Macy.

**Your friend is annoying.**

_Good. And I'm not talking to you._

**Macy, we're sorry!**

_So?....._

**Do you forgive us?**

_No._

**And why not?**

_You guys hit an all time low._

**Must your responces rhyme?!**

_What about I don't respond at all!_

**Macy, speak to me!**

_No._

**One sentance.**

_No._

**Four words.**

_One word._

**Three.**

_Two._

**Three.**

_Fine._

**Deal. **

The bell rang. Macy quicly picked up all her books, and tried to head out, only to be stopped by Nick.

"You still owe me the three words." She nodded and cleared her throat.

"Go fuck yourself," she said coldly and walked away.

**********************

Wow, Misa, strong language. XD It's like 4 AM When I'm writing this, so I'm a bit o.O.

I'm not going to say this is anymore than a one-shot, I'm not going to say it's any less than a chapter. So suscribe just in case. And review!!!!!!!!!!! I'm begging. Reviews increase that tiny little piece of my brain I call my remaining sanity. :P So click that little button down there are and help this writer stay sane.

***

Bounce, just bounce! Let me see that body bounce!

Cauz my words are so fly and my jeans are so tight that they make these feet go bounce.

I'm the kinda guy who likes to bounce, yeah, I'm the kinda guy who's got a pet mouse.

B to the O to the U to the N to the C to the E Wait I can't dance!

That's ok, we'll show you how to bounce.

Do the ham and cheese, do the ham and cheese, do chicken wang, do the chicken wang.

***

XD You might be a little late for saving that sanity:

Un-devoted fans/haters think I'm crazy, and think I'm just looking for cheap rhymes/laughs. :P

True fans know what I was talking about and know I'm still perfectly sane. :D

True fans also sent what I was talking about to half-devoted fan friends and tell them to watch it and get the song stuck in their head, and make their half-devoted fan friend want to get back at them for that (yes I'm talking about you randomcards227 :P )

So, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D And tell me if you know what I was talking about up there. I'll comment more on that next time.


	2. Chapter 2

So, lets all give a big thanks to potter8 who inspired this short clip with their point system. :) Woohoo! Sorry its so short!

*****************

Once he recovered from shock, Nick followed Macy out of the classroom and to her locker.

"Macy?!" She kept her focus on her locker. "Macy, please talk to me!" She handed him a folded up note. He opened it, and read it aloud. "What's in it for me? Uhhhh.......if you talk to me I'll......uh....." he gulped "I'll smile." No responce. "You know I never do."

"Oh please! Everyone ALWAYS says you don't smile, but then you smile every day. And the days you don't smile, you laugh or chuckle. That is such a lie," she snapped at him. He smiled genuinly before it became smug.

"Been noticing my smiles, huh?" he said smugly. Macy gave him a cold look, muttered a short word, and walked away.

*****************

So, potter8, even up the scoreboard. Lets see if any of you can guess what Macy muttered.

Hint: it's a four letter word. Might not have much to do with the conversation, she just said it cauz she was annoyed. Can be an abbreviation of a longer word, might be a swear.

Hope to see results soon.

Reviews? :)


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so I'm sorry if this is a horrible chapter. If it is, tell me, I'll rewrite it another day. It's just today has been going badly. I cried like 5 times today, and the worst part: the people I hang out with everyday, my friends, didn't even notice. That or they didn't even CARE. I think fanfiction is my only escape from reality. Because based on my own expierience, reality SUCKS. People have told me worse things than what my classmate said to me. But what she said really brought back an old thought. 'No one likes you.' Followed by laughter from someone I thought I could still count on as a friend. The spoiling of my day. Sounds stupid doesn't it? I think I'll just channel my darkness into a new one-shot later.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: My saying I don't own JONAS doesn't make me feel any better. :(

***********************

It was now Stella's turn. Stella stopped by Nick first to check how he did.

"How'd it go?" she asked stopping in front of his locker.

"I think it's safe to say it didn't get any better," Nick said, thinking back.

"Why?"

"Well, she said a few choice words and walked away."

"Okay, I think I'll do better." Stella fixed her jacket, while mentally preparing herself to confront Macy.

"Good luck!" Stella let out a deep breath and headed toward Macy, who was currently talking to Marisa. Macy caught Stella's eye. She murmured something to Marisa, who turned, saw Stella, rolled her eyes, and walked away. Stella caught up with Macy.

"Macy! Hi! Why are you still mad at Lucas brothers?" Macy just turned and walked. "Better question: Why are you mad at me?" Stella asked, hurrying after her. Macy stopped and turned to her.

"Stella, you knew what they were doing was wrong! You knew they were lying to me! You knew they were encouraging me towards a dream you all knew was impossible! Yet you never told me anything!"

"But I-"

"And you're on their side now! I can understand coming second to them," Macy said softer now. Her eyes were getting watery, but she refused to let any tears fall. With every sentance she spoke, she felt more tears begging to fall. "I mean, you've known them longer than you've known me. But coming second to them when _they_ were wrong," she said, her eyes now very red. "Whatever happened to being my friend."

"Macy...I'-" Stella started.

"Forget it," Macy interrupted. "I'm going to be late for class." Macy left Stella no time to speak.

*********************

PS. Does anyone know any halloween songs I can play for children, I need to know desparatly. Ex: Monster Mash, Thriller, etc. :) Help appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

I've been grounded for the rest of the semester from my computer. Sorry. Please don't be mad. :( I will truly miss fanfiction dot net. I'm not even supposed to be on now. Bye for a while. :( It's been fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, sorry for not updating in so long. I'm grounded from actually updating my stories until May, sad isn't it. I'm only allowed to make new stories. (Stupid punishment huh?) Well anyway. I just wanted to tell you, if you have any questions for me, about the story or anything, please message me at www. form spring . me /ally117 (remove spaces) I hope I see some questions or even a hi or two ;)

With love, Ally


End file.
